There is known a color system where an array or series of different color imaging stations or modules are aligned above an endless belt. Each station contains an upper positioned raster output scanner (ROS), and below the ROS is an imaging station or module comprising a photoreceptor drum, development station, and cleaning station. The ROS emits an electronic beam (laser) which impinges on the rotating photoconductive drum, thereby causing that location on the drum to undergo a change in electrical charge. As the drum continues to rotate past the development station, toner particles of a color which is unique to that imaging station will attach to the drum at the location charged by the ROS. This colored image is then transferred to an intermediate transfer belt that is passing by, and in contact with, the photoreceptor drum. As the intermediate belt passes by the different imaging stations (each containing a different color) it picks up subsequent color layers to create a complete color image which is then subsequently transferred to media.
Each colored beam must be in substantial registration with the other beams deposited on the belt for a final color copy. This registration and color quality is monitored by a sensor(s) to ensure proper color density, etc. If any color needs to be changed, the color imaging station is moved or replaced. In one embodiment there are also two sensors (Mark On Belt, or MOB sensors) that are fixed in position to a point on the machine frame, such that the colored images pass within view of these sensors. These sensors serve to detect, among other conditions, the quality of the colors. Generally, each ROS unit and color imaging station is separable and is each a distinct module. This type of color system having an array of ROS units and color imaging modules is generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,286 and is incorporated by reference into this disclosure.
As noted above, the color image deposited on the drum is subsequently deposited onto the intermediate belt. As the drum continues to rotate, it passes through the development station with a latent image which causes toner to stick to the drum where the electrical discharging (by the ROS) has taken place. The drum further rotates until the image is in contact with this intermediate transfer belt where the image is transferred from the drum to the belt. Each of the six or plurality of imaging stations deposits its own color and subsequently movement of the belt is moved past each of the imaging stations and allows each of the color separations to be deposited in turn. Thus, when the colors are diminished in quality as indicated by sensors, the color module needs to be changed. Also in some cases a new color is desired; thus a new replacement module is needed.
It is important that the customer have the ability to perform their own color station change over. Color changeover will be achieved by removing the toner dispenser system and the Xerographic marking module as separate units. The targeted weight of the prior art Xerographic module weighs in excess of 32 pounds. To compound this challenge, the customer is required to attach the module onto slides while the module is held steady, resulting in a safety hazard or realistic difficult task.